mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
ONE PIECE 20th x KYOTO Other Anniversaries
Introduction There are some anniversaries concerned with ONE PIECE 20th. Luffy @ Kyoto Station Building 20th & JR-WEST 30th , Robin & Franky @ Nijo Castle, and Zoro @ Mibu-dera looking for last Swordsmen in the last days of the Tokugawa shogunate, and Taisei Houkan (the Return of Political Power to the Emperor) 150th Anniversary. Kyoto Station Building 20th Anniversary Official Page https://www.kyoto-station-building.co.jp/20th/ Guide of Plaza and Passage https://www.kyoto-station-building.co.jp/english/guidemap/passage.html Kyoto This Month, Kyoto Station Building Information (KYOTO VISITOR'S GUIDE) http://www.kyotoguide.com/ver2/thismonth/Kyoto_Station_Building_Information_Sep2017.html Muromachi Square There are music or dance festivals every Saturday, Sunday, and holiday at Muromachi Square. Oct.7(Sat) 14:00-17:00 World Music Festival https://www.kyoto-station-building.co.jp/20th/1007.html Oct.8(Sun) - 9(Mon) 11:00-16:00 Wind Music and Dance of the Private School Students and Parents https://www.kyoto-station-building.co.jp/20th/1008.html Oct.14(Sat) 11:00-16:00 Wind Music Festival https://www.kyoto-station-building.co.jp/20th/1014.html Oct.15(Sun) 11:30-16:30 High School Brass Band Festival https://www.kyoto-station-building.co.jp/20th/1015_1.html Oct.21(Sat) 17:00-19:00 Kyoto Women's University Live Show https://www.kyoto-station-building.co.jp/20th/1021.html Oct.22(Sun) 11:00-16:00 Wind Music of Junior High School Students. https://www.kyoto-station-building.co.jp/20th/1022.html JR-WEST 30th Anniversary Ekimae Hiroba (Squere) Oct.6(Fri) - 15(Sun) 11:00-15:00 Kyoto Station Building 20th x JR-WEST 30th SL WONDERLAND in Kyoto Station Building https://www.westjr.co.jp/press/article/2017/08/page_11062.html SL(steam locomotive) Art "銀河鉄道たちばなDX (Galaxy Express TACHIBANA DX)" This is a tie-up exhibition with Kyoto International Film & Art Festival 2017. Kyoto International Film and Art Festival 2017: Oct.12(Thu) - 15(Sun） http://kiff.kyoto.jp/ Kyoto International Film and Art Festival 2017 (InCinemas.sg, 12 Sep 2017) https://www.incinemas.sg/article-details.aspx?id=2826 InCinemas.sg https://www.incinemas.sg/index.aspx Taisei Hokan 150th Anniversary Taisei Hokan 150th Anniversary Project http://www.taiseihokan150.jp/ Topics of City Government June 2016 (Kyoto City Web) https://www2.city.kyoto.lg.jp/koho/eng/topics/2016_6/index.html According to the "Conducting the Taisei Hokan 150th Anniversary Project"; The year of 2017 marks a major milestone: 150 years since the Taisei Hokan (the Return of Political Power to the Emperor) of 1867. It was during this year that Samurai government ended, marking a turning point for the construction of a new Japan. Kyoto City has taken the opportunity to honor this history with the "Taisei Hokan 150th Anniversary Project." Other cities will be encouraged to participate who were connected with the major historic figures of Kyoto during the Meiji Restoration. The project will enable us to re-evaluate our predecessors who once played a major role in Kyoto. Kyoto and participating cities will communicate and cooperate with one another through special events at Nijo Castle and museums in and around Kyoto, a symposium, a product exhibition and a Meiji Restoration-themed event; people everywhere will be able to sense the unique charm of the city. What is the Anniversary Project? http://www.taiseihokan150.jp/project/ The Participating Cities of the Project are listed and linked their introduction with some pictures. 幕末:Bakumatsu https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bakumatsu Bakumatsu (幕末 bakumatsu, "the end (matsu) of the military government (baku, short for bakufu "tent-government")) refers to the final years of the Edo period when the Tokugawa shogunate ended. Between 1853 and 1867 Japan ended its isolationist foreign policy known as sakoku and changed from a feudal Tokugawa shogunate to the pre-modern empire of the Meiji government. The major ideological-political divide during this period was between the pro-imperial nationalists called ishin shishi and the shogunate forces, which included the elite shinsengumi swordsmen. Kyoto City Archaeological Museum Sep.23(Sat) - Nov.12(Sun) Special Exhibition : The traces of the Battle of Toba–Fushimi (鳥羽・伏見の戦い) Information coming soon. 鳥羽・伏見の戦い: Battle of Toba–Fushimi https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Toba%E2%80%93Fushimi The Battle of Toba–Fushimi (鳥羽・伏見の戦い Toba-Fushimi no Tatakai) occurred between pro-Imperial and Tokugawa shogunate forces during the Boshin War in Japan. The battle started on 27 January 1868 (or Keiō-4 year, 1-month, 3-day, according to the Japanese calendar), when the forces of the Tokugawa shogunate and the allied forces of Chōshū, Satsuma and Tosa Domains clashed near Fushimi, Kyoto. The battle lasted for four days, ending in a decisive defeat for the Tokugawa shogunate. Kyoto City Archaeological Musuem http://www.kyoto-arc.or.jp/museum/ https://goo.gl/maps/qQBLsQzkLzv Hours: 9:00AM - 5:00PM Closed: Monday (if holiday, next Tuesday) Access: City Bus: @今出川大宮Omiya or @堀川今出川Imadegawa City Subway Line: @今出川Imadegawa The Kyoto City Archaeological Museum (The Kyoto Project) http://thekyotoproject.org/english/the-kyoto-city-archaeological-museum/ The Kyoto Project (Kyoto University of Foreign Studies) http://thekyotoproject.org/ Nijo Castle Sep.14(Thu) - Nov.12(Sun) Fall Exhibition at the Nijo Castle 400th Anniversary Gallery http://www2.city.kyoto.lg.jp/bunshi/nijojo/english/tenji/index.html Commemorating the 150th Anniversary of the Restoration of Imperial Rule, Part 2: The Setting for a Historic Event. Some of the original paintings of Ichi-no-Ma(the 1st room) and Ni-no-Ma(the 2nd room) in Ohiroma(Grand Rooms) are displayed. Ohiroma(Grand Rooms) was the very stage of the Restoration of Imperial Rule. Ohiroma Wall Paintings http://www2.city.kyoto.lg.jp/bunshi/nijojo/english/syoheki/oo.html Ohiroma Ni-no-ma Matsu kujaku-zu (partial) The Ohiroma Ichi-no-ma and Ni-no-ma are the most open meeting places in the Ninomaru Palace. The Ichi-no-ma is a room raised up a level compared to the other rooms and is where the shogun sat. There is no partition between the Ichi-no-ma and the Ni-no-ma, and the daimyo used to sit on the lower Ni-no-ma, also known as the Gedan-no-ma, to meet with the shogun. There is a painting of a large pine and an auspicious peacock in the Ni-no-ma. PANOWALK (Full Panorama) around the Grand Rooms of the Ninomaru Palace http://www2.city.kyoto.lg.jp/bunshi/nijojo/nijoujou0930amana-p/nijoujou0930amana-p/tour.html Oct.13(Fry) - 22(Sun) Nijo Castle Illumination with Projection Mapping http://www.taiseihokan150.jp/project-29/content-3/ Hours: 6:00PM - 9:00PM (the castle closes at 9:30PM） Admission: General - 600 Yen; Primary school, Junior high-school and High-school - 350 Yen; Note: Some live shows on the stage will be planned. Oct.13(Fry) - 15(Sun) Shopping Booths of the Noted Products from the Participating Cities Oct.21(Sat) Traditional Performance Arts of the Participating Cities BACK: ONE PIECE 20th x KYOTO HOME: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:ONE PIECE 20th